Celestial Suicide Mage - X782 Grand Magic Games
by SEESWildCard
Summary: Years after that disaster of a victory party, Fairy Tail enters the Grand Magic Games to retake their place as the strongest guild. Side Story to KingofZeroX's Celestial Suicide Mage. Rated M because that's what KoZX's story is rated.


**Disclaimer - I own neither Fairy Tail or the SMT Series and all it's sub-series. I do not own any of the other franchises featured in this fic. And this fic is a side-story to KingofZeroX's "Celestial Suicide Mage" written with his permission.**

**KingofZeroX: Hey. Sup. I helped write this chapter and beta'd it. Just wanted to say... Thanks to SEESWildCard for even doing this. :)**

**SEESWildCard: And thanks to you for taking the time to contribute to this. :)**

* * *

**Year X782, Fairy Tail Guild Building**

* * *

It had only been a few months since Fairy Tail's annual S-Class Promotion Trials, in which Mystogan had passed, bringing up their total number of S-Class mages to 6. And now Makarov had called for a guild meeting for reasons still not known to the assembled mages.

Almost all mages had arrived when Makarov called. Even Mystogan, to the surprise of many considering his habit of leaving for weeks or even months at a time. The only members absent were the few members still out on jobs. Gildarts in particular still had yet to return from the 100-Year Job that he had taken the year before. Of course, that was to be expected.

But now the master had yet to show, and the guild members had eventually settled back into their usual habits. Erza was sitting quietly while eating a slice of cake. Reedus had started painting the assembled mages. Mystogan was just leaning against a wall, looking mysterious. Levy had started and finished reading several books, already working her way through another one. Cana was chugging down booze by the barrel. Happy had decided to go try and catch his own fish and left. Happy wanted to try to cook it as well. Lisanna went with him. And Minato was sleeping. Thus, Gray and Natsu were trying to wake him up. The rest were doing their own thing and talking amongst themselves what the master would announce. It wasn't very often he called them all together.

"Maybe he's retiring."

"Nah. He's been at this for years. He ain't quitting yet."

"Maybe we'll have another S-Class Trials this year."

Unfortunately, Natsu overheard that. "HAHA! YES! I'm gonna be an S-Class like Erza!" Even more unfortunately, Gray overheard that.

"As if, Pyro! I'm gonna be the next S-Rank!"

And with that, the two mages went from trying to wake up Fairy Tail's ace to challenge him to a fight, to fighting each other. It hadn't escalated yet to the point of fire and ice being thrown around, but everybody knew it was only a matter of time. Fairy Tail's infamous rumbles always started like this.

"Natsu and Gray are proving their worth as true men! I must not be left behind in that aspect! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Elfman charged with his transformed fist out, aiming to hit Natsu. Fortunately for Natsu, just as Elfman's fist was about to hit him, Gray forced him to take several steps back, and the ice mage had ended up standing where Natsu had been.

Gray was sent flying the moment the large iron fist had struck, landing on, and destroying a table.

"Damnit, Elfman! I wanted to do that! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu delivered a flaming uppercut that hit Elfman squarely in the jaw. He was sent flying and landed on the second floor. With the only male Strauss out of the way, Natsu made his way to where Gray had landed, intent on beating him up.

Suddenly, Elfman's body was thrown over the wooden railing of the second floor, barely missing Natsu and landing on a table where Loke was... entertaining a pair of girls. Who proceeded to run out of the Guild hall in shock of the large man that had landed in front of them.

"Wait! Don't go!" Loke screamed out desperately. It didn't work, and by then end of his extended screaming of "go", the two girls were out of sight. His expression changed from despair to rage as he looked up at the second floor to see who was responsible for scaring away two absolutely adorable girls. He'd been working on getting them all day!

"Keep trash out of this floor." Laxus stood there, a smug grin on his face, looking down at his fellow Fairy Tail members. "Unless you idiots have forgotten, this floor is for S-Class only. So, unless you want to end up like that thing over there," he gestured to the unconscious Elfman "Stay down there where you belong."

Laxus stared down at the mages, relishing in the intimidated faces of the majority, and returning a challenging smirk to the few who wore defiant expressions.

"Laxus, you bastard!" With a scream and a mighty leap, Natsu rose to challenge the arrogant S-Class.

***SMASH* *CRASH***

And was promptly reminded why Laxus was an S-Rank, as the man casually delivered a quick but brutal punch which sent Natsu crashing down... Into the still dazed Gray.

"ARGH! What the hell, Natsu!" Gray screamed out as Natsu landed on him. Having been dazed while Elfman was thrown to the ground and Laxus being his arrogant self, he only had one person to blame for his pain. "Get off me, you flame-loving moron!" Exerting a large amount of effort, the ice mage threw the dragon slayer of him, and into a small crowd consisting of Team Shadow Gear, Reedus, and Max. "Eat this, Ice Make: Lance!"

True to its name, dozens of ice lances emerged from Gray's hands and went straight for Natsu. The pink-head jumped high to avoid the lances. The crowd he was forced into wasn't that fast.

The lances hit the mages and the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared, the guild members was treated to a sight that most knew was a sign of a full-scale, all member brawl. Reedus was on his knees, staring mournfully at his canvas, a large tear at the center where an ice lance had hit. Max was staring at his damaged suit, an annoyed expression on his face. Levy stared at her damaged books, ignoring the small cuts and bruises from Gray's attack. Jet and Droy however, payed attention to them.

The two mages turned to Gray. And, in sync they said "How dare you hurt Levy! No forgiveness, ever!" Jet and Droy glared at Gray, who could only raise his hand in surrender.

"Come on guys. It was an accident." He tried to reason with them. The two didn't back down. It would have worked if it wasn't Fairy Tail he was dealing with. Droy reached for his seeds. Jet took of his hat. Gray took up his usual stance when using magic. The three were ready to beat the crap out of each other.

"Jet. Droy." Levy's voice broke the silence. Gray turned his attention to Levy, who was clutching a book protectively. "Get him."

"Knuckle Plant" Droy threw his seeds at the ground in front of Gray. Several fist shaped vines emerged and began to clobber the ice mage.

"Ice Make: Sword" With the sword of ice, Gray cuts the vines away.

"High Speed"

And was promptly received a high-speed kick to the face courtesy of Jet that sent him crashing into Cana, making her drop the barrel of liquor she was in the middle of drinking.

"Damn brat." She muttered, as she threw Gray's body away. After getting rid of the nuisance, she reached for her cards. "You ruined my drink." Several cards began to float around her in a curved formation. A burst of flame appeared and was sent flying at Jet and Droy.

The two jumped out of the way, causing the attack to go flying near the table Minato was leaning his head on, causing it to catch on two turned their heads slowly towards the sleeping man whose head now lay on a burning table.

_'Oh, crap.' _They both thought simultaneously. The Sleeping Dragon was about to be roused. That was the nickname Levy had given him after meeting him. He always slept whenever he could. Waking him up was essentially the same as waking a dragon. He would not be pleased. Bodies would fly through the air like ragdolls. Jet, Droy, and Cana all sneaked out of Fairy Tail, using the chaos as smokescreen. Levy would have done the same, but her sense of self-preservation was currently overridden by her need to avenge her books.

"Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love!"

Meanwhile, Laki summoned multiple weapon-shaped block of woods to erupt from the ground, sending several mages who had done her no wrong flying.

"Why?!" They shouted before crashing into the walling and falling into unconsciousness. Laki put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmm. There's really no reason for it except it would have happened anyways." With that sound logic, Laki joined the fight as well, causing even more structural damage.

While Laki's preemptive attack had gotten rid of almost a dozen mages, there were still at least a good 80 mages left to fight it out. And while at first only Natsu, Gray, Laki, and Levy were using magic, that number steadily grew. Reedus had drawn a trio of vulcans into existence to participate in the brawl. Loke had activated his ring to break through Max's sand. Alzack and Bisca had begun to use their guns.

Mystogan made the mistake of trying to pull rank, having forgotten how little that actually meant to Fairy Tail mages, to stop the brawl only to be dragged in himself. He tried his best to limit injuries, namely by using sleep magic, but he wasn't able to put everyone asleep in a single spell due to being unable to properly cast it because of various mages trying to punch him out.

Seeing that Mystogan, a mage he had grudgingly admitted to be an equal, had joined the brawl (albeit unwillingly) Laxus decided to jump down and join in. He had previously thought himself equal if not greater to Minato, and challenged him to prove a point.

But like Natsu, Gray, and Erza before him, his attacks just couldn't affect him. None of their attacks did. Natsu's flames were either absorbed or nullified, Gray's ice shattered against his skin, Erza's swords just bounced off, and his lightning was eaten. When he tried to use hand to hand, that didn't work either. Minato had just stood, no, slept(he had somehow fallen asleep standing up straight. If Erza's stories were to believed, this wasn't a rare occurance) there and took it all without taking any damage. And proceeded to humiliate him by dropping a several giant, cartoony snowmen on his head. Multiple times. Every time Laxus blasted his way out of several tons of snow, another set of snowmen would come crashing down. That one time he tried to charge straight for Minato after escaping, the bastard just smacked him back into the pile of snow with that sign of his and proceed to dump even more snow on him.

The only ones to ever actually injure Minato without him holding back his defenses were Gildarts, Erza and Mystogan, and only Gildarts did any serious damage. That fact obviously annoyed Laxus to no end. Hence, he decided to vent a little pent up frustration at said fact by heading straight for Mystogan to deliver a punch to the gut.

As the number and overall power of the participants grew, Erza had resolved to ignore it all. She took a deep breath and continued eating her cake, having stopped after Elfman was sent flying. "Don't mind them, you're above them. You will not stoop to their level. Just focus on your cake." She constantly muttered to herself to suppress the urge to jump into the fray to beat sense into everyone.

A hand slammed down on her cake, flattening it. Erza stared at her cake in shock, before her face twisted to one of anger as she looked up. Mischievous blue eyes met angry brown eyes.

"MIRA!"

And with that yell, Erza tackled the smirking Mirajane, officially entering the brawl.

As the chaos in Fairy Tail slowly grew, the table beneath Minato's head smoked. The smoke entered his nostrils and began to surround him as the table burnt away to ashes. What was left was Minato sitting in his same position with his head floating over where the table was. There was one thing comical about the situation.

His head was on fire. His eyes opened slowly as he stretched. He yawned loudly. He scratched the back of his head to find it strangely warm.

"Oh... My head's on fire? It's a good thing I had Abaddon equipped before sleeping." After starting his refinement training, Minato had decided to look through his entire arsenal of Personae and had discovered a persona which had obviously been heavily customized. Null-All Abaddon as he had dubbed it. He remembered spending massive amounts of money to constantly redraw persona from the compendium and a lot of time leveling them up so that they would have the skills he needed. The result of all that time, effort and money was an Abaddon that had almost no offensive abilities but gave him immunity to everything.

He was proud of it, having created something that made him nearly unbeatable and finally let him sleep in peace. Unless Mitsuru wanted to wake him up, since she was the only member on the team other than him that had an Almighty spell.

The downside to Null-All Abaddon was that he could do practically nothing in terms of offense against strong mages and he would still be completely vulnerable to Almighty and anything that didn't fall into the established categories of attacks he was strong against. But the mages that had powers that didn't fall into any of his established categories were few and far between. Some might have used odd magic such as puppet control, speed magic, and more, but even though the magic was unique, the damage they dealt were still registered among his established categories.

So, despite that flaws in his Abaddon, Minato had been extremely proud of fusing him.

And had subsequently forgotten about Abaddon after obtaining the Omnipotent Orb, which gave him pretty much the same defensive capabilities without sacrificing offense. And the mundane utilities, of course.

Now, back to the fact that his head is on fire.

"It appears it will burn until I put it out. Interesting. This could lead to very fun pranks. Ghost Rider would be a fun one." He said with a grin, only to notice that Fairy Tail was in another of its fabled rumbles. Nobody was paying attention to him. They woke him up, didn't they? That's what he gets for trying to sleep here. He shook his head as he stood to his feet. Man, his head hurt from all the noise. Not the fire. It was fine. He considered giving the flame a name, Phil, perhaps (Man, was he really losing his mind? Nevertheless, he found the growing insanity fun). He'd have to educate them again. Fights were fine as long as he got his sleep. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?"

The sounds of battle completely drowned out his voice. Everybody was consumed with fighting each other. This cannot do. He stuck his Evoker to his head. A grin spread wide over his face. He searched for a Persona that had the technique he required and, upon finding said Persona, switched to them. He chose not to say their name for this spell. It was always cooler without it.

"Evil Smile."

He pulled the trigger. His grin spread out to Igor-lengths and assumed an even creepier look. The good thing was that in this world status effects didn't directly correlate with chance. No, they were based on differences in power, Currently, it was agreed upon that he was the most powerful in the Guild bar the master.

The Guild suddenly stopped fighting. They felt the familiar magical energy and the equally familiar sound of shattering glass. They all looked to him… and at the large, green, phallic shaped creature that appeared above his head. Some of the stronger mages, the S-class mages, weren't as effected and only seemed to notice the nudging on their minds. A few of the outright weaker mages fainted. Some of the more perverted/brave/stupid ones burst out laughing at Mara. Either way, he had their complete attention.

"I'd like to say that I have been woken up and am quite grumpy. Although I now have Phil with me," He said, pointing to the flame on his head, "That does not excuse this. So... EXECUTION!"

They tried to run.

It was.. a good attempt.

* * *

Makarov arrived to find everyone in Fairy Tail either frozen or unconscious and the Guild's interior destroyed. The floor was decorated with frozen and unconscious mages. Judging from the direction the mages' heads were facing, some had tried to run while others had tried to stop Minato. In the middle of the Guild was the flaming-headed Minato, peacefully asleep on the ground with a two-foot radius of clear space surrounding him. Makarov was speechless. However, it was not like he hadn't seen this coming. These types of things always happened whenever he left. And whenever you stuff enough members of Fairy Tail in the same place.

"Oh, looks like they're all done." Makarov looked to find Cana, Jet, and Droy behind him, each of them licking at a scoop of ice cream. It was Cana who had spoken to them.

Makarov looked towards them anger in his eyes, despite how happily he smiled.

Cana, Jet, and Droy noticed this and their eyes widened.

Cana dropped her booze-flavored ice cream in an alcohol cone with extra beer in in it.

"You three... CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" He shouted.

"Yes, Master!" They all replied quickly.

They began to rush around Fairy Tail, cleaning at a breakneck speed.

* * *

"IT'S A HALIBUT! YAY!"

Meanwhile, Happy had been successful at obtaining a fish.

He then proceeded to roast it alive with his fire-breath.

...

"Poor fish," Lisanna said as she shook her head slowly.

They'd be there for another two hours at least in order to get some more fish and a few extra ingredients.

* * *

**One Hour of Cleaning and Waking People Up Later**

* * *

Makarov stood before his mages, finally ready to give his announcement. Then he noticed that Minato was still asleep. He aimed his hand towards Minato's direction. A small ball of flames flew out and struck the blue-haired mage. He didn't wake up. An orb of light flew out and struck. He was still asleep, not having budged at all. His arm extended to deliver a powerful punch. Minato was sent flying, but was still asleep when he landed. The "crown" of flames stayed on his head.

Eventually the fumes reached his nose, waking him up. His drowsily opened his eyes and to find the Master frowning at him, but Makarov had an amused expression in his eyes. Minato looked around and found the same expression on everyone else's face with some minor variations. Makarov turned his gaze from Minato to the Guild as a whole.

"Now that everyone is awake, it's time for my announcement." He noticed that Minato was blinking slowly, the time between opening and closing increasing each time. He punched him again. It didn't really hurt or injured him, but it did feel like someone poked him really hard. Thank you, Abaddon. It pushed Minato back to full consciousness.

"Now then, I'm happy to announce that I've just registered Fairy Tail in this year's Grand Magic Games."

…

…

…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Fairy Tail cheered loudly, the cries of happiness nearly deafening. It had been forever since the last time they had participated in the games and established themselves as the strongest Guild! Makarov waited for the cheers to die down before continuing.

"We have not participated in the GMG for some time due to... the amount of property damage the last one we in caused." That had been a disaster. They had won and had thrown a large celebration party where the had all gotten hammered.

Gildarts was among the participants that year. Let it be known that Gildarts + Excessive amounts of alcohol = Stuff Blowing Up.

Trying to ignore the memory, Makarov continued. "Now it is back full-force and ready!" Fairy Tail cheered loudly again before Makarov continued, "This year there are many Guilds aiming for the title of strongest Guild. Most of them are foreign representatives from the neighboring countries surrounding Fiore. They will likely use magic that none of us have ever seen, use techniques beyond belief. There may be some who can even cause you major harm, Minato." Minato snapped to attention. He smiled at the thought of a good fight as Makarov continued, "But remember, there is no need to worry. We will win. No matter how strong the opponent, we are stronger as long as we remember three things. One: We are a family and always will be. Two: There is nothing stronger than someone fighting for family. Three..."

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" All the mages shouted at the top of their lungs the only response they could give.

Makarov nodded contently. They were ready.

"Now, the ones who will represent Fairy Tail are Minato," Makarov saw him starting to fall asleep again with Erza, knowing that it wouldn't really hurt him, trying to keep him awake by jabbing him in the face with a sword. It really didn't do anything until she accidentally stuck it up his mouth when he yawned causing him to cough as the sword had touched the back of mouth. It didn't injure him, but it still felt like something was poking him.

"Laxus," Laxus just grinned smugly, as if it had been pre-determined by higher powers that he was too participates. The Thuder God Tribe's praises weren't helping curb his ego. The rest of the guild wisely decided to ignore the antics of Laxus and his fanclub.

"Mystogan," The masked man only gave a slight nod to signify his acknowledgement. A few mages walked up to him and congratulated him, but he only briefly acknowledged them.

"Erza," The mage in question was currently trying to yank her sword out of Minato's mouth. After the initial entry, after a brief coughing fit, Minato had fallen asleep with the sword still in mouth and it was shut tight. She didn't seem to have heard her name called, more focused on reclaiming her sword(which she would later burn to cleanse the trace spit from the blade.)

Makarov could only shake his head in amusement at their antics before announcing the next participant.

"And finally, Mirajane," The eldest Strauss wore a smug grin similar to Laxus's own. But then she realized something.

She was announced last. Erza was announced before her. That just won't do.

Mirajane turned to where Erza was. She was still trying to rip her sword out of her teacher's mouth, her foot planted on his head as she pulled. It was a good thing she was wearing armor, otherwise she might have burned herself since Phil was still enjoying Minato's head. Fortunately, she hadn't put out the flame yet.

Mirajane walked over to the two unnoticed by them but noticed by everyone else. Without warning, she delivered a right hook that sent Erza to the ground and grabbed Minato by the scalp, smothering the flames and raised his head up. She gripped the sword hilt and after a few pulls, ripped it out, the blade grinding against Minato's teeth.

Minato's eyes fluttered open to see Mirajane holding his head. His teeth hurt. He hoped he wasn't getting cavities. This world didn't have the best dental care. Then he noticed the warmth on his head was gone. Where Phil used to be was now Mirajane's hand. His eyes hardened. Mirajane then noticed it just as she was about to turn to Erza.

"YOU KILLED PHIL!" Minato shouted.

Mirajane winced. This was having unintended consequences.

"Oh... um... sorry? I didn't meant to, honestly." Mirajane said, now suddenly polite in an attempt to appease the Sleeping Dragon. Erza was about to get up and punch Mirajane right back in the face when she saw the expression Minato had.

He was smiling. It was oddly broad and... intimidating.

"We're in the middle of something important now, right? I'll let you off the hook for now. Just remember this. My vengeance for Phil will not be swift. It will not be a mere Execution. For the duration of one week, I'll ignore you." Minato said with that same smile.

The whole of Fairy Tail felt a shiver going up their spine.

"Th-that's not too bad." Mirajane said with a weak smile.

"From now until the end of the week, if you need help, an ally, advice, anything at all from me, you will not get it. I'll only see air. Of course, I might accidentally stick my foot out into the air at a height that would trip somebody. Not that it would matter. I would only be touching air."

Mirajane then understood the consequences of her actions. Minato would and could do anything to mess with her by not seeing her. If she ever needed help for the next week, Minato was not somebody she could count to help her. Unless he got over it. Which, knowing Minato, would probably be soon. He was a laidback guy.

Makarov cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Well, now that that is over with, I have another announcement." The guild members, who had been staring at the scene unfolding with morbid fascination, turned and faced the master.

"There will be a competition to decide who will be the reserve member of the team." The mages who weren't called grinned at this. While they weren't on the same league as the S-Class, this would be a good opportunity to find out who was the strongest non-S-Class.

Of course, Natsu took the initiative, believing the competition to have already started. Without warning, he punched the person closest to him, which happened to be Wakaba. Gray followed suit, attacking Loke. Then Elfman attacked Macao. And then Shadow Gear picked a fight with Mega-Death.

And thus, another brawl broke out. Makarov could only shake his head and chuckle at the fight in front of him. Fortunately no one was using magic, so there wouldn't be more damage to the guild. And then Mirajane joined the fight. Makarov knew what had to be done.

"Mystogan."

Knowing what the master wanted him to do, Mystogan started to cast the spell he had usually cast whenever he returned from a job. Drowsiness washed over the brawling mages, and in a matter of of moments they were all asleep.

The guild master let out a sigh as he observed the destruction the mages had caused in the few minutes they were fighting. It wasn't as much as the earlier one, but it would still be a pain to fix. Mystogan had stepped in at the right time as some mages had taken Mirajane's arrival as the signal to start using magic.

Great, they have to wake them up again. And then Makarov realized something.

"Where's Lisanna and Happy?"

As if on cue, the two walked in at that moment, with the Exceed having a large roasted fish in his mouth and the Strauss carrying a few, equally large fish. The latter noticed her brother and sister asleep on the floor among the other Fairy Tail members. Seeing that her unconscious sister's hand was lying not so far away from some guy's face, it didn't take Lisanna too long to figure out what happened. She held her tongue, knowing that she didn't need to say anything, aware of the look of understanding on her face that would inform the others that no explanation was necessary.

Happy wasn't as restrained. "Aww. I didn't get to join in in burning shit." Happy had finished eating his fish and was now observing the burn marks caused by Natsu, Cana, and Macao. The cat moved to where Natsu lied sleeping. Happy opened his mouth and spat some fire at the pink head's face. The familiar, pleasant sensation of fire on his person quickly woke Natsu up. He stood up and sucked up the flames on his person.

He looked around and saw the unconscious mages and grinned. "Hey gramps, I'm the only one left. Do I pass?"

Makarov's response was quick. A giant hand had sent Natsu into the ground. As the hand was lifted, Natsu saw that Makarov had turned into the giant, demonic form he had fun scaring the new members with. It still worked on more veteran members, cowing them into calming down. As Makarov grew even more, too which Minato, if anyone bothered to listen muttered "Why can't Luffy do that?" , Natsu first wore a worried expression before grinning.

"Oh I get it. I have to fight you first to prove I'm ready." Convinced that he was right, Natsu, fist ablaze, ran for the guild master.

He was swatted aside easily. The giant hand pried him from the wall where he had sent him and lifted him up face to face with the master's face.

**"NATSU! YOU IDIOT!" **The Master roared. **"The contest hasn't even started yet! Now go wake everyone up and clean up this mess!" **Makarov dropped Natsu to the ground and the dragon slayer, not too keen on going through that treatment again went to work waking up the rest.

Makarov the shrunk back to his regular size with a smile on his face. While he had been annoyed with the guild's antics, he could never hold a grudge against them. They were his children after all.

"So," Minato, deciding to break the silence that was created, began to say, "Wanna place bets on who passes?"

The Makarov and the other conscious S-Class mages turned to Fairy Tail's ace. "So who do you bet for, Minato?" Makarov asked.

The blue-haired mage pondered his choices for a few moment before answering. "Natsu. He may be a stubborn idiot, but he's a tough idiot. 50,000 Jewels on him"

Laxus snorted, drawing the other's attention. "Natsu maybe tough, but he ain't the strongest there."

"And who do you bet on, Laxus?" Erza asked.

"50,000 Jewel says that Fried passes." The younger Dreyar said confidently. "And who do you bet on, Erza?"

The redhead thought about her answer for a few moments before answering "50,000 Jewel on Gray." She said with conviction. "How about you, Mystogan?"

The S-class and the master stared at the masked man who stared back before answering "50,000 Jewels on Fried."

Laxus smirked. "Even Mystogan knows who's the best of those guys." The younger Dreyar turned to the elder Dreyar. "Who's your bet on, gramps?"

The guild master took significantly longer to make a choice compared to the others. "50,000 Jewels on Cana. She had been qualified for the S-Class trials several times."

"And lost each time. You sure you're not going senile, gramps?" Laxus asked in disbelief. Why would his grandfather pick a failure like her?

"To be fair, she did participate in them with Erza, Mira, and Mystogan. She's not weak, your just stronger." The master said, defending his choice.

Laxus still wasn't convinced, but the others were satisfied with his explanation.

Lisanna, having missed the announcements, was at a lost on the topic. "Um, what are you talking about?"

The master realized she hadn't head the news and began to give a shorter version of the announcements. At the end of the short explanation all Lisanna had to say was "Can I place a bet too?"

"But aren't you participating? Are you gonna bet on yourself?" Erza asked confused.

"Of course you can. 10,000 Jewel Minimum by the way." Makarov answered jollily. "Oh, and Minato, is it okay if we use your training grounds for the competition?" He added as an afterthought.

Minato just stared at him. "You want me to let almost a hundred mages from the most collateral damage-loving guild into my house, and give them permission to go all out? Why don't you just let them loose in the forest?"

"Because if I do that, I'll have the council bitching at me and making us pay fines for damages when it inevitable crosses into the city. If I host it at your place, I'll have you making me pay for damages, with less bitching." Makarov explained.

Knowing that arguing with an old guy who was sure he was in the right was almost always futile, Minato could only accept that he'll need to repair his house after all this. At least he wouldn't have to pay the repair bill out his own pocket. Hopefully. Makarov did like to occasionally pull the 'Old and Senile' card to get out of debts.

At that point everyone had woken up and most had heard the conversation, and the ones that hadn't were being filled up on by the ones that did.

Seeing that everyone was awake, Makarov finished the announcement that Natsu's earlier preemptive had interrupted. "The contest will be held next week. You already know where, so start training." He started to walk off before turning around and adding "Oh, and do remember to clean up this mess."

* * *

**So yeah. I'm sure that you readers have probably read KingofZeroX's AN about me writing this. Sad to say, the expies and battle scenes will not take place until chapter 3. And I've already decided who to use but I can still take some suggestions. And yes, I will keep my current choices secret.**

**But I am willing to divulge hints about the identity of two of the characters I will be using.**

**One is a Crusher for Justice, another is a guy with a rather dark idea of justice.**

**Anyways, don't expect the next chapter to be out quickly. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and characters won't be the only thing I'll take from other series.**


End file.
